Cerchio d'amore
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: De nuevo su mirada se centro en la pareja que estaba a la lejanía, tenían que besarse de manera tan húmeda? Ya le estaban dando arcadas. No pudo evitar tener un pensamiento rápido. 'La gente dice que el amor esta en cada esquina, supongo que mi vida es un jodido circulo'. UA, G27.
1. ¡Buon Giorno, Giotto!

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es de akira Amano y no de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Nate: Hola, bitches! ¿Como estan? Yo muy bien, aunque tenia tiempo sin escribir.

Nero: Claro, se te mojo el teclado.

Nate: Silencio nero e.e

Nero: Si, como sea. Disfruten de la historia y si les gusto, dejen un review?

* * *

Aclaraciones.

―_Hablan los personajes_―

'_Pensamientos de tsuna_'

* * *

Era una tarde fría de otoño perfecta para descansar un día domingo, los arboles pintados de varias tonalidades naranjas y marrón, avisando que pronto vendría el invierno.

El castaño suspiro por ¿decima octava vez?, de nuevo Iemitsu se había olvidado de que los domingos era día de visitas en su escuela/internado. No es como que si le importara. De todas formas, ¿Quién era Iemitsu? Pues era nadie más ni nadie menos que su padre, pero había dejado de llamarlo por ese término desde hace dos años: Cuando su madre murió.

En ese entonces era un 'inútil' adolescente de 14 años de edad, llamado por sus compañeros de clase 'Dame-tsuna'. Luego de morir su madre, su padre lo llevo a Italia consigo y luego termino en ese internado.

Había conocido a varias personas, unas más carismáticas que otras. Sus ojos avellana se perdieron en el paisaje, ciertamente el campus era muy bonito cuando se encontraba 'casi' vacio. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a una pareja besuqueándose más de lo debido. Eso solo pasaba cuando los gemelos Hibari tenían otras cosas pendientes, sino estuvieran siendo mordidos hasta la muerte en ese mismo momento.

Miro su teléfono y observo la bandeja de entrada obteniendo el mismo resultado de hace media hora. Vacía. Le mando un mensaje antes de que se dignara de venir a la noche, como hizo la semana pasada.

"_Hola, veo que de nuevo olvidaste que tienes un hijo de dieciséis años. _

_Iemitsu, por favor no vengas en la noche. Si el trabajo es mas importante, pues bien por ti._

_Att. Tsunayoshi_"

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levanto del banco. El castaño empezó a caminar pensando en que haría esa tarde. Podría ir al cine o a visitar a Reborn –Su antiguo tutor–. Escucho el sonido de pisadas cerca de el, pero no le tomo importancia.

De nuevo su mirada se centro en la pareja que estaba a la lejanía, tenían que besarse de manera tan húmeda? Ya le estaban dando arcadas. No pudo evitar tener un pensamiento rápido.

'_La gente dice que el amor esta en cada esquina, supongo que mi vida es un jodido circulo_'

―Disculpa―El castaño sintió como una se posaba sobre su hombro y trato de voltearse aunque su pie se encontró con una piedra imaginaria, la cual le hizo caer al suelo sobre su acompañante. Quedando de forma muy comprometedora sobre el chico.

Al mirarlo de cerca, era una persona atractiva y de cierta forma se parecía a el. Al menos en el cabello. Era rubio y con su mismo peinado que desafiaba la gravedad, sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que no podía saber su color.

―L-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. ―Se disculpo rápidamente el castaño mientras se trataba de levantar, pero los brazos del rubio le abrazaron, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

―El que se tiene que disculpar ahora soy yo, por abrazarte pero me encanta tu olor, es como las fresas…―El rubio susurro contra su oído haciendo que inevitablemente el color se le subiera a la cara al castaño.

―Tsuna? ― El castaño supo a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

El castaño volteo como si fuera la niña del exorcista a mirar a su padre, y en voz tétrica dijo:

―Puedo explicarlo.

―IEMITSU! ― El castaño rápidamente volteo hacia el rubio, quien mantenía una sonrisa felina en los labios.

―Veo que ya se conocieron―Tsunayoshi miro a su padre sin entender, este en respuesta sonrió. ― El es el hermano de Xanxus, Tsuna. El otro hijo de Timoteo.

―Entonces tu eres Tsunayoshi, cierto? ―El castaño asintió, mientras retiraba con delicadeza los brazos del rubio de su espalda, se levanto y le tendió una mano al rubio para que se levantara.

Este acepto gustosamente, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Pues yo soy Giotto, mucho gusto.

―Lo mismo digo―Sintió como el brazo de su padre se colocaba sobre su hombro. ―. ¿Tsuna, quieres ir a visitar a reborn? Giotto quería ir a visitarlo y no me gustaría dejarlo ir solo.

―Estaba pensando hacer eso.

―Oh! Entonces, podremos ir juntos, Tsuna. ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

'_Ya lo hiciste'_

―No, no me molesta.

―Entonces, vámonos― El rubio lo jalo hacia la puerta del instituto. Esta seria una invierno algo largo para tsuna.

* * *

Si, Giotto y xanxus son hermanos, Nana esta muerta (Soy una asesina u.u) y tsuna esta mas distante que nunca.


	2. Reborn, Aparece!

KHR! No me pertenece, es de la awesome Akira Amano.

* * *

Nate: Buenos dias/tardes/noches/mediodías minna-sama! Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic.

Nero: Nate-san, lamenta que sea tan 'soso' pero no ha tenido imaginacion estos ultimos dias.

Nate: Y que tenia tiempo sin ver anime, por ello se me acumularon los animes que estaba viendo.

Nero: Ahora les dejamos con el capitulo.

* * *

Aclaraciones.

―_Hablan los personajes_―

'_Pensamientos de tsuna_'

* * *

Estaban en el auto de Iemitsu. Su 'Padre' manejaba, mientras que el y giotto iban en los puestos ubicados en la parte de atrás. El solo miraba a la gente que caminaba con sus hijos o a las personas que de seguro iban de camino a casa.

El viaje era silencioso y de cierta forma tsuna lo agradecía. Adoraba la melodía inexistente que tenia el silencio, era calmante y le tranquilizaba. Miró a su acompañante, ahora que se daba cuenta los ojos de Giotto eran de una tonalidad azul, como la de un día caluroso de verano.

Se quedo durante un momento embelesado con aquellos ojos, le hacían sentir una sensación parecida a la que le provocaba el silencio, algo monótona pero seguía siendo tranquilizante. Giotto estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su celular, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se opacaron y la expresión de Giotto paso a ser una de dolor o quizás desilusionada.

El castaño rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto y tratando de romper el hielo, pregunto:

― ¿Pasa algo, Giotto?

―Eh? ―Al parecer las palabras de tsuna le tomaron desprevenido, era tan obvio de verdad? ―. Nada grave, no tienes porque preocuparte, Tsuna.

Tsuna se sintió mareado, la voz de giotto le atraia, como casi todo del italiano. Se sentía extraño, era una sensación que había olvidado desde que su madre murió.

―Je. En realidad acaba de rechazar a otra chica, Giotto tiene la manía de sentirse dolido cuando rechaza a una chica.

―Falta mucho? ―Tsuna pregunto, sabía lo espartano que era Reborn y probablemente en este momento estuviera colocando trampas en toda su casa, para cuando ellos llegaran.

Giotto coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Tsuna, quien volteo a verlo automáticamente. Hizo una señal para que se acercara a el y este rápidamente la hizo.

― ¿Contigo también utilizo bombas? ―Susurro en su oído, Tsuna trago grueso y asintió. ― Tú me entiendes, Tsuna.

― ¡Llegamos! ―La voz de Iemitsu saco a los dos de su pequeña conversación y estos rápidamente se bajaron del auto, quedando al frente de un edificio alto y muy lujoso.

Cuando el hombre empezó a caminar, ellos le seguían observando cada detalle por si había una trampa de camino al apartamento de reborn. ¿Podrían ser interruptores escondidos o maderas que aparecen de la nada y tratan de golpearte? Aunque bueno, la ultima opción era un poco irreal.

―Chaos.

Los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron a los dos, si frente a ellos estaba el demonio en persona, alias Reborn.

―R-Reborn, h-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, cierto? ―El rubio empezó a reír nerviosamente.

―Lo mismo digo, Dame-Gio

―Hola, Reborn―El segundo en saludar al pelinegro, fue el hombre adulto quien sonrió.

― ¿Y tu Dame-Tsuna, no me vas a saludar?

El castaño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, la sonrisa diabólica de reborn le informaba que cuando pasara dentro, las cosas iban a ser malas.

―Buena Tardes, R-Reborn.

El sonido del teléfono de su padre lo saco de estado nervioso, aunque lo que dijo hizo casi que se desmayara:

―Al parecer algo ha surgido un problema en la empresa. Te importaría si los dejo contigo, Reborn?

―No, nada que ver. Sabes que yo los considero como los hijos que no tengo.

Tsuna y Giotto palidecieron y no pudieron evitar tener el mismo pensamiento.

'_Pobres las almas inocentes que queden como tus hijos, Reborn_'

Iemitsu sonrió, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Giotto y luego se acerco al oído de Tsuna.

―Luego hablamos―Susurro, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando solos a los adolescentes.

― ¿Y? ―La voz de reborn dijo, con aquel acento italiano remarcado―, ¿Se piensan quedar todo lo que queda de la tarde en la puerta? O van a pasar adentro?

―Pasamos.

Al entrar al apartamento, observaron cada detalle hasta estar seguros de que "posiblemente" no aparecería un grupo de vikingos a tratar de golpearlos con sus palos. Luego, caminaron como si en su casa estuvieran y se sentaron en el sofá.

―Entonces, Dame-Gio volviste de Suiza… ¿Tenias algo pendiente en Italia?

―En realidad, papá quería que estudiara el ultimo año de la preparatoria aquí―La cara de Giotto demostraba un poco de alegría, pero también fastidio―. Aunque se que cuando termine, no podre hacer nada de nada.

Tsuna busco con la mirada al camaleón de Reborn, desde que había entrado no lo había visto y le gustaba acariciar a León. Aunque sintió un peso en sus piernas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver al camaleón cómodamente sobre sus piernas.

― ¿Y tu Dame-tsuna? ―El castaño levanto la cabeza y miro al de fedora, quien tenia una de sus miradas de 'te estoy leyendo hasta el alma'―, tenias tiempo sin venir a visitarme.

―En realidad, fuimos al cine la semana pasada―Tsuna miro a reborn con incredulidad, algo tenia planeado.

―Entonces, ¿Están saliendo? ―El castaño volteo a observar al rubio, quien tenía una expresión de curiosidad.

―No.

―Ya veo.

― ¿Estas esperando a alguien? ―Tsuna pregunto con curiosidad observando a Reborn, quien sonrió.

―Si, y como vinieron tendrán que pagar las consecuencias.

En ese justo momento sonó el timbre, los dos chicos se miraron entre si con miedo y luego voltearon cuidadosamente, después de todo no es como si Samara fuera aparecer, claro eso era imposible, ¿Verdad?

―Giotto, cuanto tiempo…―La mujer de ojos esmeralda miro al rubio con una sonrisa como las que solo ella sabia dar, una llena de misterio. Los dos chicos voltearon dándose otra mirada con miedo, la comida de la novia de Reborn era un poco…Especial –Por no llamarla veneno, comida mal hecha y otras palabras malas-.

* * *

Una chica caminaba en plena oscuridad, con una maleta en mano y observando un papel que parecía ser una especie de croquis, pero de cierta manera era mucho mas complicado que caminar y vagar alrededor.

―Ahora estoy perdida…―Suspiro con voz cansina, mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios, busco el móvil en bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba puesto―Mah, supongo que tocara llamar a Hayato.

―_Gokudera…_

― _¿Qué quieres, mujer?_

―_A una persona awesome no se le trata así! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!...En fin, me perdí. Búscame y si no vienes te juro que te quemo tu última edición de la revista sobre los UMA_

― _¿¡Qu-_

―_Bye!_

* * *

__Nate: ¿Quien habra sido nuestra chica perdida? ¡Descubranlo en el otro episodio!

Ahora, voy a escribir algo que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero es importante para mi:

Alguna se ha visto 'Psycho Pass'? Estaba en mi lista, pero lo que vi me sorpendio, digo, casi nunca te encuentras un casi gemelo de Hibari y una tsuna version femenina (Akane podra tener su cabello liso y ser diferente a tsunayuki corporalmente, pero de que asi seria tsunayuki mentalmente...lo seria).

Ehm, volviendo al fic...El otro capitulo podria subirlo el miercoles y sino a mas tardar el viernes.


End file.
